Learn me to love Gaara one shot
by miss89
Summary: The sand siblings has just returned from their mission in Konoha. A strange chakra makes Gaara curious and he finds the girl from a nearby village, Roxy. Soon he realizes that it might not be bad to learn something new.


**From the author:** This one shot was made for one of my best friends, ann13 for her birthday ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "It's good finally to be home" Kankuro stated as the Sand Siblings was in front of the gates to Sunagakure.  
- "No kidding, but things are going to be a little different from now on" Temari said in a dry tone as they walked through the streets. Since they arrived at the beginning of the evening there was a very little light. Walking down the streets on the way home, Gaara felt people's intense glare on him. They probably knew about the Kazekage had been killed and of course they were going to blame him for it. Not that he mind it – he was used to it after all. But even he wanted to he didn't kill his father, the Fourth Kazekage. It was some time ago and him and his siblings had been in Konoha to help out with some stuff since Sasuke left to Orochimaru's place.  
- "I guess it turned out pretty well back in Konoha" Kankuro said and slid his hands into his pockets.  
- "We sure did" Temari stated with a grin plastered on her face. Gaara didn't pay much attention to all their talk – his mind was not bothering with it. More on the chakra he felt from somewhere. Looking out from the corner of his eye he glanced at the people he just passed and frowned.  
- "What's the matter, Gaara?" his sister suddenly questioned from him and he noticed they stopped walking.  
- "Nothing" he answered shortly and walked past them.  
- "Hey Gaara! Where are you going?" Kankuro called after him. Gaara didn't reply and turned around the next corner, silently hinting them to leave him alone. The scent of chakra caught his attention again. Scanning the area with his eyes he looked for the person.

* * *

After searching for about an hour he reached the training place where the kids usually practiced with shuriken. Skimming the place his eyes fell on a figure not far from him. A slight frown appeared on his features as he took a closer look on the person. This girl - he had seen her before, he knew he had but couldn't tell exactly where. The girl noticed his presence and stopped her training. She almost dropped the kunai in her hand when she recognized him and gasped.  
- "G-Gaara" she dropped the kunai. A sad expression spread on his features.  
- "I won't hurt you" he said and stopped. The girl blinked not really understanding what he was talking about.  
- "Hurt me? What are you talking about? Why would you also do that?" the girl asked with a slight frown. Gaara blinked not quite understanding what was going on. Usually everyone would run away when he appeared, but this girl didn't.  
- "What is your name?" he finally managed to ask. The girl picked up her kunai and put it back into her belt.  
- "Roxy" she answered shortly.  
- "The girl from the nearby village" Gaara stated with a light frown. The blond girl nodded hen cracked a faint smirk.  
- "That's right" she stated and walked past him with a slight smile playing on her lips. Did she just smile?  
- "What are you smiling at?" he questioned after her and folded his arms over his chest. Roxy stopped and jerked her head over her shoulder.  
- "Yea well, I not afraid of you so I dare smile" she replied ever so cocky knowing it might not have been her best move at all. But she wasn't really afraid of him. Sure she had heard rumours but since he never did her a thing, Roxy didn't see a reason for being afraid of him. Gaara found himself stare after her as she carried on walking. No one ever said they weren't afraid of him.  
- "Hey! Are you going to come or do you just want to stand there?" the blond girl called out not turning around. Curious he followed her and caught up on her.  
- "Where are you going?" he asked her slightly glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Roxy shrugged her shoulders.  
- "I don't know.. Where my feet take me I guess" she replied and looked over at him. It was no secret that she actually was a little nervous and hoped that her friends wouldn't hate her for befriending him.

* * *

Time passed and it was now almost six months since Gaara and Roxy met. For the first time in his entire life, Roxy made Gaara feel that he was accepted by other than his two siblings. Roxy herself was kind of surprised she was able to be around him. She had tried to introduce him for her friends, but gave her choice to choose between them or him. Out that it was easy for her to tell they didn't wanted to be around him.  
- "You guys know what? Fuck you" she snapped annoyed and turned on her heels ready to walk off.  
- "You rather wanna hang out with that monster than us?!" one of them said sounding pissed off. Roxy rolled her eyes and grabbed Gaara by his arm.  
- "Now you mention it.. yea" she said dryly and walked off. When they came out of their sight she let go of him and sighed heavily of annoyance.  
- "Why did you do that?" he asked not understand a thing from the whole situation.  
- "Those guys are so narrow minded" Roxy replied and climbed up the cliff and sat down watching the village.  
- "What do you mean by that?" Gaara asked not quite understanding. Roxy sighed and looked at him over her shoulder.  
- "I mean that they simply are stupid not wanting to give people a chance to get to know them" she stated. A new strange feeling built inside him, something he never felt before. Roxy turned her glance back to the view of Suna not really bothered with his company.

* * *

For some time there was a pregnant silence between the two of them. It was unknown if it was because none of them knew what to say or if they just didn't wanted to talk at all.  
- "You know... you're not scary at all" the girl said and looked over at him. Gaara felt his heart almost skip a beat there. No one ever told him he wasn't scary. Usually, Gaara had an answer, but now he didn't.  
- "Why.. Why are you being so friendly?" he asked. Roxy simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled a little at him.  
- "Because I like you, Gaara" she replied making Gaara's face flush pink.  
- "How is it possible..."the young boy couldn't find his words and looked away.  
- "That's not impossible" Roxy smiled a little shy. Gaara looked shocked at her.  
- "I can only love myself" he stated getting lightly stubborn. Roxy rolled her eyes at him. That was the worst bunch of bull shit she ever heard. But at the same time she couldn't just tell him that way – he'd kill her for sure. She took a deep breath.  
- "That's not true. You can always learn to love someone else" she said, blushing a little. He narrowed his eyes at her. Biting her lip, Roxy plunge courage enough to make her next move. It might have been the most risky she did – she lightly kissed his cheek. It wasn't to tell whom of them who was blushing most.  
- "I like you, Gaara.. honestly I do" she said and did her best to act normal. Gaara opened his mouth to speak but not a word came out. Again there was a silence between the two of them.  
- "Maybe... I can learn it", Gaara mumbled looking over the village. Roxy smiled. She didn't really believe she could make him change his mind but obviously she was wrong.  
- "I'm sure you can" she stated and smiled warmly. It was rare sight but for first time really long she actually saw him smile. The blush on her cheeks darkened as she felt his lips peck her cheek.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Gaara one shot. Hope you liked it ^_^

**Please leave a review ^_^**


End file.
